Learn to Love You
by ha3040508ah
Summary: Kurt Hummel is back in Lima, Ohio working as a nurse at Lima Memorial Hospital after the death of his partner. Dr Anderson is the new paediatrician that takes an instant liking to Kurt, but is Kurt ready to open himself up to love again and will Dr Anderson still want him after finding out his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

So this is my first story and i hope you all like it! Please leave a review and let me know if you want to me continue with the story!

P.S I don't own any characters affiliated with Glee

Enjoy!

Kurt yawned as he poured a cup of the horrible instant coffee, they keep in the staff room. He was just about to finish another 10-hour night shift and had to make himself look somewhat alive for shift handover.

He looked around the room at the other nurses that are just starting their shifts as they spoke in whispers to each other. He smiled politely when the day Matron nodded at him then sat down next to Anna, the other night shift nurse.

"You okay?" Anna asked him, giggling softly as he hid another yawn behind his hand.

"Yeah, just ready to go home, it was a long night." Kurt sighed and looked at the clock on the wall that read 7:08. 22 minutes to go. "Can't the doctors get here any quicker? Some of us have places to be" he says taking another sip of his coffee before wincing realizing how bad it tastes.

Anna smiled and rubbed his arm "You'll get out on time, don't worry"

As she said this the two doctor's Dr Allen and Dr Mitchell walked into the office, followed by a man that Kurt didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Kurt whispered, nudging Anna with his elbow.

"Do you never listen in evening briefing?" She said rolling her eyes with a fond smile on her face. "That's Dr Anderson, he's the new pediatric Specialist. He's just moved here from New York to take over when Dr Allen retires next year. He's also the hot topic between the day nurses" she said nodding towards the other nurses that were still gossiping, one even applying more lipstick after catching sight of him.

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes on Dr Anderson as the new doctor looked around at all the new faces in the office. Kurt watched as a small smiled graced his face as his gaze fell on Kurt. Kurt felt his face turn bright red and quickly looked down at his coffee with a small smile.

"Good morning everyone" Dr Allen said as he stood at the head of the table. "I'd like to introduce everyone to Dr Anderson, our new paediatrician, he will be working very closely with those of you on the children's wards, I hope you make him feel welcome."

Kurt zones out the rest of the morning briefing until he is called upon to give updates on the patient's conditions overnight, every so often letting his eyes wander to Dr Anderson.

As the meeting came to an end Dr Anderson sat listening to Dr Allen explain who all the staff are as Kurt sat staring. Anna chuckled as she nudged him "Close your mouth sweetie, you're drooling." she smiled "Wait don't you need to go?"

Kurt snapped out of staring and looked over at Anna "You know it's not like that" He looked down at the small watch attached to his scrub shirt pocket noticing it was 7:33. "Shit!" he hissed as he shot out of his chair and out of the office towards the locker room.

He quickly changed his shoes and grabbed his bag before sprinting for the door not paying attention as he tried to find his keys from his bag. He smiled triumphantly before he collided into something causing him to drop his keys on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" A deep voice said as he bent down to pick up the dropped keys. He stood back up straight with a bright smile on his face.

Kurt gaped at the man and his dazzling smile before remembering he probably looked stupid and that he was late. He took the keys back with a smile "I um It's okay, I'm sorry for running into you Dr Anderson, but I really need to go! It was nice meeting you!" He said before running off towards the exit.

"It's Blaine" Dr Anderson called after him with a small smile before turning and beginning his first shift, thinking that maybe this place will be interesting after all.

—

Kurt pulled up to the familiar front door taking a breath of relief that he was on time. He turned and smiled as he watched the door open and the small flash of brown hair ran towards the front gate. He got out of the car and reached over the front gate to pick the little boy into his arms with a smile.

"Daddy!" the little boy smiled nuzzling into Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and stroked the familiar hair as he walked towards the front door and his stepmother standing in the doorway. "Were you good for Grandma and Grandad?" He asked kissing Carole on the cheek when he reached her.

"Yes, Daddy! I'm Always good" Kurt chuckled and put him down sending him to get his backpack.

Carole smiled "Good shift?" Kurt nodded "Yeah just long, you know how it is" He smiled tiredly, Carole used to work day shifts in the hospital before retiring a few years earlier.

"I don't know how you do it" She smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I couldn't without you and Dad helping me out with the little munchkin" He chuckled picking his son back up as he came back with his power rangers backpack. "Ready to go?" HE asked Teddy.

The boy nodded before leaning over to give his grandma a kiss, Carole smiled "You be good and let Daddy get at least some sleep, I'll see you later tonight okay?"

Teddy nodded "I will Love you, grandma"

Kurt waved at Carole before making his way back to the car listening to Teddy explain every moment of the sleepover.

He pulled up to their home only 5 minutes away from his dad's house and smiled as he pulled Teddy out of the car letting him run off towards the front door. He grabbed his bag and opened the front door "Go get dressed okay? Bring your pyjamas to the kitchen so I can wash them" He smiled kissing the top of his sons head before making his way to the kitchen to make himself a decent cup of coffee.

He sighed looking out of the back window at the tyre swing his dad had built in the tree in the back yard, trying to get a certain dazzling smile out of his head. He can't think like that, he's not ready. He turned and looked at a small picture on their fridge, it featured himself and teddy but also another person a tall man with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, Aaron.

"Daddy? Why are you looking at that picture? You know it makes you sad" Teddy said throwing his pyjamas in front of the washing machine before wrapping his arms around Kurt's legs.

"I know sweetie, just caught my eye that's all," Kurt said lifting him into his arms. "Want to watch some TV?"

Teddy nodded as they walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Teddy getting lost in a Scooby-Doo cartoon as Kurt stayed trapped in his memories.

Aaron came into his life during his final year of high school and Kurt was instantly drawn to him as soon as he winked at him the first time he saw him.

They always supported each other, even while spending their 3 years of college in separate states. When they finally came back together in New York, everything fell into place, they got an apartment, Kut finished his nurse training while Aaron got a job writing for the New York Times.

When Aaron decided he wanted a baby it took Kurt by surprise, he didn't have time to be a dad, not if he wanted to carry on with his career, but Aaron told a great story of working from home and looking after the baby so Kurt wouldn't have to. So, on December 2nd 2016, Teddy Burt Hummel was born. He had Kurt's last name because Aaron thought to make Kurt the biological father might make him like the idea of a baby more. Everything was going fine; Kurt would work in the days while Aaron took care of Teddy and Kurt would look after him in the evening to let Aaron get some work done. It was all going fine.

Until Aaron got in the accident.

Kurt didn't believe the cop that stood on his doorstep, telling him that his boyfriend of 10 years had died in a taxi after being hit by a drunk driver. He laughed and said the cop had the wrong house until he handed Kurt the very photo that hung on his fridge today.

Kurt shook his head as tears started to stream down his face, Aaron couldn't be dead, the baby was 6 months old, he couldn't do this alone.

So, he called Burt. He was booked on the first flight back to Ohio. They lived with Burt and Carole for a while until Kurt got himself back on his feet and learnt how to juggle his 5-night shifts a week and caring for Teddy during the day.

"Daddy?" Teddy called, snapping Kurt from the past. "I'm hungry"

Kurt chuckled and nodded, I'll start making lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soup sound good?"

Teddy nodded and clapped his hands "Yeah!" He giggled before turning back to the TV.

Kurt stood in the doorway watching his little boy with a fond smile, he hoped that they were making Aaron proud, but maybe it was time to open himself up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Just want to thank everyone for the likes and reviews! Love you all so much!

Okay onto Chapter 2!

Kurt smiled as he held the phone to his ear while walking into the hospital. "Okay, it's time for you to go to sleep now okay? I promise I'll be back to pick you up in the morning" he chuckled pulling his bag further up his shoulder.

Blaine stood at the nurse's station looking through a file when he heard Kurt's voice, a bright smile grew on his face. He hasn't been able to get those blue eyes out of his head since his first day working at the hospital and he needed to finally speak to Kurt properly. He had been hoping to catch Kurt before his shift for the last few days but never seemed to be able too.

"Okay I have to go now; I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too, bye" Kurt said hanging up the phone hoping that his son would not give his grandparents a hard time about going to bed for once, when all of a sudden he collided with Dr Anderson, again.

Kurt jumped and looked up into the hazel eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Blaine said with a small chuckle, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm so he didn't fall.

"Dr. Anderson! I'm sorry I didn't see you" Kurt smiled stepping back from Blaine to put his phone into the pocket of his scrub pants. "How has your first week been? The day nurses haven't been giving you too much of a hard time, have they?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Blaine smiled and shook his head "No everyone has been lovely if anything a little too nice."

Kurt nodded "Yeah the nurses get like that around attractive men." His eyes widened after realizing what he just said, his face started to turn bright red.

"You think I'm attractive?" Blaine asked with a slight smirk on his face, internally celebrating.

"No, I um didn't mean it like that, I just meant tha- Not that I don't think you're attractive! I just, the nurses um" Kurt sighed and looked at the ground "I should go get ready for my shift" Kurt said cringing at himself before taking off down the hall.

Blaine frowned "No Wait!" he sighed when Kurt continued down the hall.

Anna walked up to Blaine just as Kurt was walking away, noticing his hunched over form "Is he okay? She asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and looked at her "I don't know, we were just talking and he sort of clammed up and ran off, I didn't mean to offend him or anything" he exclaimed with a worried look.

Anna smiled softly and touched his arm "Look Kurt has been through a lot and he lets it all get on top of him sometimes, he can be a tough nut to crack. My advice? Don't give up on him, once you get him to open up, he will be worth every second of trying" She said squeezing his arm before following Kurt to the locker room 

Kurt sat at the nurse's station looking over the files of the overnight patients when anna dropped into the chair next to him. "Well, for now, they are all asleep, hopefully, they will stay that way."

"Doubt it" Kurt mumbled, his eyes not leaving the page.

"C'mon, you've been down all night. Spill. What happened between you and Anderson?"

Kurt's head shot up, towards Anna "Nothing happened! What makes you say that?"

"Well he looked like a lost puppy earlier when you ran off, he was adamant that he had offended you in some way"

"Offended me? I made myself look like a complete idiot, of course he didn't offend me" Kurt explained his earlier conversation with Dr Anderson to her "It just sort of came out and I bet he thought I was a complete idiot and he's probably not even gay, just really friendly, I just made myself look stupid" He sighed slamming the file shut.

"Kurt, the man is smitten with you. He has been asking everybody about you all week, he has been devastated every night when he hasn't been able to catch you before or after your shifts, and by the looks of things, you have a major crush on him too" Anna said nudging him with her elbow.

Kurt scoffed "No I don't! Besides nothing will ever come of it, I don't have the time and I just- I'm not ready" He said shaking his head, tears filling his eyes

"Are you crazy?! He likes you Kurt! Why are you stopping yourself being happy, he would love that little boy of yours and would treat you like an absolute god" Anna chuckled.

"I can't tell him about Teddy, Anna! He would run completely the other way before anything even happened, which it won't! I'm not ready and I don't know if I ever will be" Kurt almost yelled before remembering the children asleep on the ward

Anna reached over and took his hand after he wiped the tears from his face "Sweetie, it's been nearly 4 years, why are you stopping yourself being happy. If you can look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't like him, then I will leave you alone. But don't close yourself off from happiness"

Kurt sighed and shook his head "I do" he said eventually "But shouldn't I feel guilty? Is it too soon? I have Teddy to think about and I don't work conventional shifts so we couldn't be like a normal couple, it's just not possible. I can't do it" He said standing up to go and calm himself down before checking that everyone was still asleep. 

Kurt took a deep breath before wandering down the ward, popping his head into all the rooms making sure everyone is asleep

He smiled softly at the youngest resident of the ward, Ava who was fussing in her crib. He lifted her and quickly changed her diaper before rocking her back to sleep.

He continued until he reached the room of a little boy, Jonathan. Jonathan always has trouble sleeping when he was here, unfortunately, he is a frequent visitor due to a rare form of Blood cancer.

Kurt sat next to the small bed and smiled "Hey buddy, can't get to sleep?"

Jonathan shook his head slightly "No 'Urt"

Kurt smiled and took his hand "How about a song huh?"

Jonathan nodded and nuzzled into his pillow.

Kurt began to sing a soft lullaby that he sings to Teddy when he has trouble sleeping, not noticing a pair of hazel eyes watching from the doorway.

Kurt shut the door behind him quietly making sure the boy stayed asleep and began down the hall again.

"You have a beautiful voice"

Kurt turned around quickly with his eyebrows furrowed "Dr. Anderson? What are you doing here? Shouldn't your shift have ended a few hours ago?"

Blaine smiled and nodded "You can call me Blaine you know; I had some patient follow-ups that I needed to get finished and decided to check on everyone before I left but then I heard you singing."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet "Jonathan is here a lot, he always needs help to get back to sleep, singing helps"

Blaine nodded "He's a sweet kid"

Kurt looked back up "I better check on everyone else, have a good night" He said with a slight wave before carrying on down the hall.

Blaine smiled "You too." He watched Kurt walk away before turning back towards the locker room, he was going to get this man to open up if it killed him. 

Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the office the next morning, it had been a long night, around 2 am a young girl had started to violently vomit after an intense round of chemotherapy. They eventually had to call for the on-call doctor to sedate her and at the moment, her chances weren't looking good.

He entered the staff room ready for morning briefing when he noticed a takeout cup of coffee with a post-it note attached, placed in front of the seat he usually sits in.

Kurt frowned looking around the office before lifting the cup to ready the note.

'Kurt

I hope this brightens your morning. Hopefully, it will taste better than the horrible coffee in the staff room.

Blaine.

P.S I can't get your voice out of my head'

Kurt smiled softly and took a sip of the coffee and sat down as Anna walked 'Hey you can't go get coffee and not bring some for everyone!"

Kurt shook his head with a small smile "I didn't" he said showing her the post-it note.

Anna squealed quietly and grabbed his hand "That is so sweet!"

Kurt shrugged with a small smile and looked up at the three doctors' briefing the team today, as he played with the corner of the post it note. 

The coffees and notes kept coming over the next few weeks, along with small snippets of conversation whenever Blaine could catch Kurt when their shifts crossover or Blaine stays late.

Kurt knows he likes Blaine but can't bring himself to do anything about it, always seeing Aaron's face in his head.

He sits outside the hospital on a bench during one of his very rare day shifts when he feels Blaine sit next to him, holding out, as usual, a cup of coffee.

"No post-it note today?" Kurt asks taking the coffee with a smile.

"No, I thought I would bring you the real thing" Blaine chuckled, sipping his own coffee. "I like you being here during the day, brightens my day seeing you"

Kurt blushes and looked down at his lap "That's very sweet but the day shifts just don't work for me" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded looking forward "So um, I noticed that you have Wednesday night off and I was just wondering if you aren't busy, would you like to get dinner with me?" He says turning to look at Kurt with a smile.

Kurt felt like his heart had stopped, he wanted to go out with Blaine, wanted to know more about him but he couldn't just dump Teddy on his parents again.

Blaine reaches out and takes his hand gently, noticing the internal struggle Kurt was having. Kurt looked down at their hands and gasped softly. "Look Kurt, you don't have to give me an answer right now, but think about it okay?" He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek as he got up and walked back inside.

Kurt leant his head back against the bench and felt tears fill his eyes, what was he going to do? He wanted to go out with Blaine but Teddy had to come first, but maybe he needed to do this for himself. Blaine could be a new start for him and Teddy.

He wiped his tears from his face and stood from the bench taking a determined breath.

He walked back inside and walked straight up to Blaine, who was standing at the nurse's station talking to Crystal, one of the older nurses. He took hold of Blaine's hand to turn him towards him. He took a deep breath looking at him "Okay, Wednesday" He said with a small smile. He leaned in and pecked Blaine's cheek before running off down the hall before he could change his mind.

Blaine smiled and let out a chuckle "Wednesday."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Just want to thank you for all the lovely reviews and the follows!

Okay onto the chapter.

Chapter 3

Kurt pulled up to Burt and Carole's house and exited the car after his night shift on Monday. He smiled as he watched Teddy run down the pathway towards him "Daddy!"

Kurt chuckled and lifted the little boy "Hey Teddy Bear, did you have a good night?"

Teddy nodded "Yes Daddy, let's go home!"

Kurt chuckled and ruffled Teddy's hair putting I'm back down "Why don't you carry on watching Power Rangers, I just need to talk to Grandma."

Kurt walked into the kitchen and smiled at Carole still in her Pyjamas already handing him a cup of coffee "Thank you" He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Good shift?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah it was okay" he shrugged tapping his finger against the cup

"C'mon out with it" Carole smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said snapping his head up to look at her.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled "Well I was wondering if you could keep Teddy on Wednesday night?"

Carole nodded "Of course, picked up an extra shift?"

Kurt hesitates before shaking his head "Um no I, um I have a date" he mumbles but Carole still hears.

Carole smiles brightly and pulls him into a hug "oh my gosh how exciting! I'm so happy for you! What's his name? Does he work at the hospital?"

Kurt smiled "Calm down Carole, it's just one date, his name is Blaine and yes he is one of the paediatricians" Kurt shrugs looking at his feet.

"One date or not, you're getting yourself back out there!"

Kurt nodded feeling himself welling up "Am I doing the right thing? Am I being selfish?" Kurt asked her quietly.

"Oh Kurt" She said pulling him into a tight hug "Of course you aren't being selfish, you live your life for that little boy. It's time for you to find someone to live his life for you."

Kurt nodded "I just can't help but feel like it's too soon."

Carole shook her head "it's been nearly 4 years sweetheart; you can't carry on doing this alone."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded again "okay, okay I can do it."

On Wednesday evening Kurt stood in front of his full-length mirror putting the last touches on his hair. He stared at his reflection and took a deep breath.

Teddy ran into the room in a white T shirt that reads Likes Boys. Kurt smiled, Teddy had stolen this t shirt from his wardrobe last year when he was sick and it was now his favourite.

"You look pretty Daddy" he smiled hugging Kurt's legs.

Kurt picked him up and balanced him on his hip "Thank you baby"

"Can I come to dinner with you?"

Kurt shook his head "unfortunately not baby, but you get to hang out with Grandpa and Grandma, I also think that Susie will be there" he said referring to Finn and his girlfriend Melissa's daughter.

"Yay Susie!" Teddy said wiggling his little hips in an excited dance.

Kurt chuckled and carried him through to the living room "Daddy? Are you coming back after dinner?"

"Of course I am."

"Who are you having dinner with?"

"Just someone from work sweetie" Kurt said making sure he had everything.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you'll be bored teddy bear, we're going to talk about boring adult things"

"Okay" Teddy said shrugging "can we have pizza at Grandpas?"

Kurt smiled "I'm sure if you are very, very good that Grandma will order you pizza."

Kurt stood in front of the hospital waiting for Blaine to finish his shift. Kurt thought it would be better to meet at the hospital as he wasn't ready to share his and teddy's home yet.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from behind him, running out of the hospital tying his tie with a wide smile on his face "Sorry if you've been waiting a long time, you know what some of the night shift nurses can be like in briefing, especially without you to keep them in line" Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt looked down at his feet and chuckled "I'm sure they'll manage. You look great by the way" he said with a smile.

Blaine was gorgeous, he had dark curly hair that was starting to grey at the edges and the brightest, most expressive eyes Kurt had ever seen.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too, you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and followed him to Blaine's car.

"So how was your shift today?" Kurt asked softly looking up at Blaine.

"It was alright, Jonathan Crowley got released today" Blaine said pulling his keys for his pocket.

"Oh, that's great" Kurt smiled reaching for the car door.

Blaine nodded and started to drive "So I know this little place that's owned by a friend of mine, that's where we're going is that okay?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah anything is fine" he said with a polite smile.

Blaine looked over and noticed Kurt fiddling with his seat belt "Are you nervous?"

Kurt looked over to him "um no? Why?" He said a bit too quickly

"I've noticed that you sort of like to keep your hands busy" Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt turned read and let go of the seat belt and folded his hand in his lap "I um, it's a nervous twitch, I'm sorry."

Blaine chuckled "don't apologise, it's cute."

They pulled up to a small restaurant, Blaine jumped out of the car quickly and ran to open the door for Kurt.

As they walked Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back "this okay?"

Kurt looked up at him and nodded.

Inside the restaurant was a simple bistro with large booths, they were led to their table handed menus.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked Blaine after deciding what he was going to eat.

Blaine looked up "of course."

"How old are you?"

Blaine chuckled "I'm 35."

Kurt nodded.

"Is that okay? How old are you?"

"I'm 28, you seem so much younger. Not that I think 35 is old!"

Blaine chuckled "Kurt it's okay, I guess I am a bit old."

They ordered their food, Blaine ordering two entrees for Kurt after he said there was two he wanted to try.

"So how did you end up at Lima memorial?" Kurt asked moving his straw around his soda.

"Well as you know I moved from New York; I was actually raised there. I worked at Mount Sinai, with my father as a boss." He said taking a sip of his beer "I just needed somewhere where I could stand on my own merit you know? So, when I heard Dr Allen was going to be retiring from here through my father, I applied and here I am."

Kurt nodded "Here you are" he said with a small smile.

"What about you? What's your story?" Blaine asked as their food arrived.

Kurt chuckled picking up his knife and fork "That's a long, sad story for another time."

Blaine smiled "So there is going to be another time?"

Kurt blushed with a small smile "Well I um, I hope so."

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it gently "Look Kurt, I really like you okay? I know there is something holding you back from opening up to me. If you don't want to tell me right now that's okay, but I want to keep seeing you. Nothing you say is going to scare me away."

Kurt looked down at their hands and back up to Blaine's face.

"I have a son." 


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's eyes widened "A son."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath "His name's Teddy."

Blaine still looked gob smacked "You have a son."

Kurt nodded "Guess this is something I could say to make you change your mind huh?" He said making to stand up. He can't believe he thought it might work out.

"Wait Kurt, stop" Blaine said grabbing hold of his hand to stop him from leaving. "I'm sorry, I just, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say."

Kurt rolled his eyes but stayed where he was "Well what were you expecting?"

Blaine shook his head "That you were shy, that you have insomnia so working at night is easier, that you think I have a terrible personality I don't know." He said making Kurt chuckles softly.

"Um no, just a small human whose life I am responsible for" Kurt shrugged sitting backdown warily.

Blaine nodded and stayed silent.

"Blaine, if this is a problem, just tell me now okay because I am not getting in too deep only for you to run further down the road when you realise you can't do this." Kurt said with a bit of confidence.

Blaine shook his head "No, no Kurt it's not a problem, I love kids I mean, look at my job" he said with a small chuckle "Can I see a picture of him?"

Kurt's eyes widened but he nodded "Yeah of course."

Kurt pulled out his phone and handed it to Blaine showing him his wallpaper photo, a photo of himself and Teddy taken last Christmas "He looks just like you" Blaine said with a bright smile "he's beautiful."

"Thank you, I think so" Kurt smiled running a hand through his hair "He's well, he's amazing."

Blaine nodded handing the phone back to him "Tell me about him."

"Well um, he's 4, he'll be 5 in December and he can't wait" Kurt chuckled "He loves the Power Rangers and would spend all day telling you stories he makes up if he could, his imagination is out of this world." Kurt gushed more about Teddy as Blaine sat listening intently.

"He's mine biologically, my um, his other dad thought that making me his bio would open me up to the idea more." Kurt shrugged looking down.

"So, his other dad, he's not in the picture anymore?" Blaine asked sipping his drink.

Kurt shook his head "Aaron died in a car accident when Teddy was 6 months old."

Blaine frowned "Oh I'm so sorry, that must have been awful for you, trying to raise a baby and grieve at the same time" he said taking Kurt's hand in his gently.

Kurt nodded "it's been hard, I've only really just got back on my feet. This is actually the first date I've been on since it happened. Teddy has always been my priority."

Blaine smiled softly "Well I'm glad that it's me you chose to take that step with."

Kurt chuckled "Well how could I say no, you made it your mission to woo me, no one has ever been through so much effort for me before." He shrugged.

Blaine turned a slight shade of red and smiled "Well, I think you're worth it"

Kurt smiled "Sorry I've been gushing about Teddy for ages, you probably want to talk about something else."

Blaine shook his head "Not at all, listening to you talk about him, you're so passionate, you just light up. You can see just how much you love him and I think you are so brave."

Kurt smiled "Thank you." 

Later in the evening Blaine pulls up outside of Kurt's house and cuts the car ignition "Well, I had an amazing time tonight."

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine "So did I, I'm glad I took this leap and said yes." he said reaching to squeeze Blaine's hand.

Blaine lifted his hand and kissed Kurt's knuckles gently "I hope I was worth taking the risk for."

Kurt nodded "I think so, I want you to be." He looked back at the dark house "Would you um, like to come in for a drink, Teddy's with his grandparents."

Blaine smiled softly "I would love too, but I don't want to intrude on Teddy and your space right now, maybe when we know each other a little better and you let me meet the little man. I don't want to rush this."

Kurt smiled brightly, tears pooling in his eyes "Thank you" he whispers leaning over to Blaine, placing the lightest kiss to his lips "Bye."

Kurt jumps out of the car quickly and waves slightly before entering the house, leaning back against the door with a wide smile on his face. He could do this. 

A few weeks had passed and Blaine and Kurt have only been on a few more dates and Blaine had yet to meet Teddy, Kurt didn't want him to get attached if things didn't end up working out.

During Kurt's monthly day shift he was checking a patients file when his mobile rang from his scrub pocket.

His heart leaped in this throat when he saw his father's name, he knew not to call him at work unless it was an emergency.

"Dad?! Is everything okay?" Kurt asked hurriedly after answering the call.

"Kurt? You need to get down to the ER, we were at the park and Teddy must have taken candy from another kid that had peanuts or something because next thing I know he can't breathe and I had to injection him with that pen thing and I just, he needs you" Burt said panicking down the phone.

Blaine walked past the nurse's station and noticed Kurt looking frantic as he listened on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there, five minutes, I'll be five minutes!" He hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair.

"Kurt" Blaine said placing a hand on his shoulder, they didn't project their relationship around the hospital "What's wrong?"

"Teddy is in the ER; he had an allergic reaction. I've told him a million times not to take candy from other kids, but he never realised how serious his allergy is and my dad he-"

"Hey, calm down" Blaine said gently gripping Kurt's shoulders "Go be with Teddy, you'll be no help to anyone like this. "

Kurt nodded and ran his hands through his hair "Okay, okay, thank you" he said pulling Blaine into a hug before running towards the ER.

Kurt sat next to Teddy's bedside a couple of hours later, still in his scrubs. Teddy lay asleep in the hospital bed hooked up to an oxygen machine.

Blaine knocked and entered the room quietly "How's he doing?"

Kurt ran a hand through Teddy's hair "He's okay, he was awake for a half hour earlier, told me he made a friend at the park that gave him candy but it made him sick" he said with a watery chuckle.

Blaine nodded kneeling down next to the chair Kurt was in "And how are you feeling?" He said kissing the back of Kurt's hand after taking hold of it.

"I'm alright, I just, hate seeing him lying there. It's happened before, when he was 2. My brother gave him some peanut butter on toast for breakfast. This was before we knew about his allergy. I've never seen Finn so frightened."

Blaine smiled softly "Well the good news is that once he wakes up again, he can probably go home. I also have approved you for a few days off so you can be with him."

Kurt smiled "You're amazing" he said placing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, they haven't kissed very much but when they do, Kurt never wants it to stop.

"Daddy?" They hear being mumbled from behind the oxygen mask.

"Hey little man" Kurt said pulling away from Blaine and taking hold of Teddy's hand. "How are you feeling? We can go home soon."

Teddy shrugs, his eyes falling on Blaine "Who are you?"

Blaine looks to Kurt who nods back at him "I'm Blaine, I'm a doctor here" he said with a smile.

"You kissed my daddy, I saw" Teddy said quietly.

Blaine's mouth opened slightly trying to think what to say until Kurt beat him to it.

"Blaine is daddy's boyfriend" Kurt said softly "you know the friend from work I have been having boring adult dinners with? That's Blaine."

Teddy looked over at Kurt then back at Blaine "Do you like Power Rangers?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, this was an important question if it is the first thing Teddy wants to know "Um yeah, they're cool.

"Who's your favourite?"

Blaine panics slightly "The blue one" he says with confidence hoping it's the right choice.

Teddy looks at him like he's grown a second head "No, it's the red one. You need to come over and watch Power Rangers with us so you know the red is the best one, can he daddy?"

Kurt kisses teddy's forehead before looking over at Blaine "Sure he can"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

I just want to thank you so much for all the reviews on this story! They actually make it so lovely carrying on this story knowing that you all love it!

On to the chapter, enjoy!

A few weeks had passed since Teddy's allergic reaction and Blaine had been spending a lot of time with both Kurt and Teddy.

Blaine knocked on the front door to Kurt's house holding a small gift bag and a bunch of flowers.

Teddy ran up to the door and looked out of the mail slot before asking "Who is it?"

Blaine chuckled and knelt down so Teddy could see him through the slot "It's Blaine."

"What's the password?" Teddy asked.

"Power Ranger?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Nope, you're never very good at guessing Blaine" Teddy said with a giggle.

"I've only made one guess; I suppose if I can't come in you don't want the gift I got for you" Blaine said with a cheeky smile.

Teddy gasped and shut the mail slot before opening the door "You got me a gift? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen "Ted, let Blaine in before you start bombarding him" he said with a smile.

Blaine smiled at him and leant forward to kiss his cheek "Hi, these are for you" he said handing the flowers to Kurt "You look beautiful."

Kurt turned a bright shade of red "Thank you."

Teddy stood to the side scuffing his shoe on the floor waiting patiently.

Blaine chuckled and reached down to lift him up, balancing him on his hip "I suppose you want your gift then?"

Teddy nodded with a cheeky smile before taking the bag from Blaine after being handed it.

Teddy went to run off into the living room to open it "Ah Teddy! What do you say?" Kurt said crossing his arms.

Teddy turned back and wrapped his little arms around Blaine's legs "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair "You're welcome."

Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen by the hand "You didn't have to get him anything, he gets spoilt enough by his grandparents as it is" he said with a chuckle.

Blaine shrugged pulling Kurt towards him by the waist "I saw it and couldn't resist" he smiled pressing a light kiss to his lips "how was your shift last night?"

Kurt shrugged "it was okay, no major issues for a change" he said moving to make coffee for Himself and Blaine "So glad for a night off tonight though"

Blaine nodded and smiled at him, he could never get enough of just watching Kurt, he was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

Teddy ran into the kitchen in almost an exact replica of what Blaine was wearing, a red polo shirt, black jeans and a small bow tie "Look daddy, I look like Blaine!"

Kurt turned and looked at him and chuckled "Oh my god you look adorable" he said looking at Blaine who had gone to stand next to Teddy.

Blaine lifted Teddy with a smile "Well we can't go to the zoo looking less than our best right Teddy?"

Teddy shook his head "Nope, can we go now?"

Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of his head "Not just yet, the zoo doesn't open for another hour, why don't you go watch some cartoons? You want some juice?"

Teddy nodded "Okay daddy. Yes please!" He ran back into the living room and they soon heard the loud noises of the TV.

Kurt turned to the fridge to pour some juice for Teddy "He looks adorable, thank you" he said with a smile.

Blaine smiled and shrugged "it's okay, he really does look adorable."

Kurt nodded "He likes you; you know. You don't have to try so hard; I mean you sat let him play doctor with you, you're probably his favourite at this point."

Blaine shook his head with a smile "It took me forever to get those band aids out of my hair. No one could ever replace you as his favourite though, mine either" he said with a wink.

Blaine didn't realize a day spent at the zoo with a 4-year-old could be so exhausting but he loved every minute. He loved watching Teddy's face light up whenever they saw a new animal, he especially loves the monkeys "Look daddy! The baby is holding on to his mommy!" He giggles watching the monkeys swing through the trees.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy on top of his head before grabbing hold of Blaine's hand as they carried in through the monkey exhibit.

Teddy was now stood watching the penguins swim around in their tank, his eyes glued to the glass. Blaine was knelt next to him pointing at all the penguins with a smile.

Kurt was sat on a bench nearby watching the pair with a fond smile.

"Your son is beautiful; he looks just like you" an elderly lady said as she sat next to him.

Kurt looked over to her with a small smile "Thank you" he said softly.

"You and your husband make a beautiful couple, with a beautiful child to go with him, you're very lucky" she said taking his hand gently squeezing it.

"He's um, he's not my husband." Kurt said looking back over at Blaine who now had Teddy balanced on his hip next to the tank.

"You could have fooled me, the way he looks at you? It's like you've been together years." She said with a fond smile "Never let him go."

Kurt watched as Blaine and Teddy both turned to where Kurt was sitting and waved him to come over. Kurt looked back at the lady "I won't" he said with a bright smile before running over to the pair.

Kurt carried a sleeping Teddy through the front door later that evening, they had been out for dinner after the zoo and the little boy nearly fell asleep in his spaghetti.

Blaine walked in front of Kurt and opened the door to the sleeping boy's bedroom so Kurt could put him down.

Kurt carefully changed the boy into his pajamas without waking him and tucked him up in bed. He placed a light kiss in his forehead "good night Teddy bear." He got up and smiled at Blaine who without a moment's hesitation kissed the boy's forehead too "Night little man."

Kurt followed Blaine out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"So, I um, I better go" Blaine said with a small smile "I had the best time today."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his feet while crossing his arms. He took a deep breath "Maybe, maybe you don't have to go" he said looking back up with a shy smile.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked back at Kurt "Are you sure? I don't want to over step or freak Teddy out in the morning."

Kurt shook his head and stepped forwards taking both of Blaine's hands "I want you to stay" he whispered leading Blaine back to his own bedroom shutting the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

So sorry for the delay on this chapter, honestly, I've been having trouble deciding where to go with this but here you go! Sorry it's a little bit shorter!

Enjoy!

Blaine cracked his eyes opened and smiled at the sight of Kurt still asleep on his chest, his arm wrapped around Blaine's torso. Blaine leaned down and kissed his forehead.

This was everything Blaine has wanted since he first saw Kurt. He was beautiful, smart and just amazing with every patient that he came across. The sleepless nights taking night shifts when he hadn't needed too were worth it now that he had Kurt in his arms.

Kurt stirred and nuzzles into Blaine's chest before opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine. His hair was sticking up, he was sleep warm, he was beautiful.

"Morning" Blaine whispered softly stroking Kurt's hair back.

"Hi" Kurt chuckled

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt softly "Last night was amazing."

Kurt nodded and leaned into the kiss "It really was" He leaned up on his elbow and looked at the clock "Be prepared for a tornado, in about 5 minutes."

Blaine nodded and kissed the top of Kurt's head "Last night was amazing but if that's going to happen, I'm glad you made me at least put my underwear back on" Blaine chuckled.

Right on time the door flew open and Teddy jumped on the bed. "Blaine! You're here!"

Blaine chuckled "Yeah little man, me and your dad had a sleep over."

"A sleepover?! I wanted a sleepover" he said with a small pout on his face that Blaine knew he would have trouble saying no to in the future.

"Next time you can join us" Kurt said lifting Teddy into his lap then shyly looking over at Blaine.

"Next time" Blaine said with a bright smile.

"Breakfast time daddy!" Teddy said jumping up and down on the bed "It's Sunday! It's pancake day"

Kurt chuckled and grabbed hold of the little boy hanging him upside down "Alright, alright it's pancake day" he chuckled getting out of bed. "Can you stay for pancakes?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded "Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

A few weeks later Blaine was standing at the nurse's station reading over the chart of a patient that needs discharging when he heard one of the nurses behind him moaning to Anna before shift change over "I can't believe I have to do the night shift tonight. They drain so much and are so boring, I can't wait until Kurt comes back."

Anna shook her head "It's one shift, it's the only one he ever asks for off so suck it up and get over it."

Blaine frowned; Kurt hadn't told him he'd had the day off. In fact, he hadn't heard from Kurt all day.

He pulled his phone out and called Kurt's cell only to be sent to voicemail. He frowned and walked over to Anna "Kurt's not here?"

Anna looked up at him with wide eyes "He didn't tell you?" She got her answer from the puzzled look on his face "It's Aaron's death day" she said quietly "He always has this day off; he sends Teddy to his grandparents. I really thought he would have wanted you with him today."

Blaine shook his head and put the file down "I need to go to see him, my shift finishes now anyway, will you tell Dr Allen that something came up and I had to go?"

Blaine didn't wait for an answer from Anna before sprinting out of the hospital, not even bothering to change.

Kurt opened the door after hearing the insistent knocking, he was wrapped in a blanket with red rimmed eyes.

He looked up at Blaine and frowned "what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands "why didn't you tell me?" He asked brushing Kurt's bangs off of his forehead.

Kurt looked down "How did you find out?" Kurt asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Anna" Blaine said softly pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt rolled his eyes "I knew it, I knew she would tell you."

Blaine shook his head "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you, I've done nothing but cry all day, It isn't exactly something your new partner should have to watch, you mourning for your old partner" He hesitated before looking up at Blaine, calling him his partner made everything seem so much more serious.

Blaine shook his head "I want to be here, for the good things and the bad things. I want to be here when you're sick or sad or Teddy is sick or you're both just really happy!"

Kurt sighed softly "It's not that I didn't want you here, I just, needed to get through this day without having to worry about anything else, that's why Teddy is at my dad's, he shouldn't have to see me like this."

Blaine led him over to the couch and sat down with him "Kurt, I'm not going to be upset about you mourning Aaron, he was your everything and I am in no way trying to replace him. It's okay to still love him and be sad that he is not here. But you shouldn't deny yourself happiness either. I wish you would have told me so I could have been here for you."

Kurt looked down at his lap and nodded "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Blaine smiled softly and squeezed Kurt's hands "Have you eaten anything? I can order us some food?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly "I forgot you are just coming off a 12-hour shift, order anything you want to be delivered here I don't mind."

Blaine smiled softly "You want me to stay?"

Kurt nodded "I want you to stay. Tomorrow maybe we can go get Teddy and spend the day together, the three of us?"

Blaine nodded "That sounds perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone!

Im sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life has been crazy xD

Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'll do my best to update more often! Please review! It means so much to me! 

Kurt stood by the nurses station, preparing himself for the morning meeting, it had been a long night, a long week. He felt a pair of hands drop onto his shoulders.

'Good morning" a low voice breathed into his ear, he felt hands squeeze his shoulders before letting go. Blaine and himself still weren't to comfortable flaunting their relationship around the hospital and tried to keep it as casual as possible.

'Hi' Kurt said stifling a yawn behind his fist, he was so ready to have the weekend off.

'Good shift?' Blaine asked taking the file from Kurt's hands and flicking through it.

'Long' Kurt chuckled running a hand through his hair ' A new transfer came in from Westerville last night, she needs round the clock supervision.'

Blaine nodded and closed the file 'Hey, what are you doing on Sunday? I have to work all day but i thought maybe you could bring Teddy over for dinner and we could watch a movie? I feel like I haven't seen either of you in forever'

Kurt sighed, they really hadn't had much time to spent time together lately with their ridiculous shifts 'Damn I really want to do that but my dad has demanded that we go over there for dinner, not that he doesn't see Teddy every day as it is' Kurt said with a fond eye roll.

Blaine's shoulders deflate slightly but he nods 'Oh sure, i mean yeah thats cool, if you already have plans, maybe another time then' He says with a slight smile before moving to put the file back on the desk.

Kurt hesitates slightly before saying 'Come with us'

Blaine snaps his head up quickly 'What? to dinner at your dad's house?'

Kurt nods and takes his hand gently 'Yeah, I mean we haven't seen each other properly in a couple of weeks and I thought maybe you wouldn't mind? you don't have to if you don't want i mean meeting the parents can be scary and its totally okay if yo-'

'Kurt' Blaine called cutting off his boyfriends adorable rambling 'I would love to come meet your parents' 

Blaine sat in his car outside of Burt and Carole's house. He took a deep breath and straightened his tie before slowly making his way out of the car. He looks up at the house just in time to see a blur run from the front door 'Blaine! You're here!'

Blaine chuckled and caught Teddy and lifted him onto his hip with a smile 'Hey little man.' He chuckled and starts walking towards the front door where Kurt was standing.

Teddy starts talking to Blaine a mile a minute about what he has been ding since he started kindergarten two weeks ago. Kurt chuckled fondly and kissed the top of the small boys head 'Why don't you go tell Grandma that Blaine is here huh?'

Blaine chuckled and put Teddy down, who ran off into the house calling for his grandma. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek gently 'Hi'

'Hey' Kurt smiled taking hold of Blaines hand 'Nervous?'

Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand 'A little'

Kurt pulls his hand and leads Blaine inside where Blaine can see a balding man sat in an over stuffed armchair 'You must be Blaine' Burt said getting to his feet.

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully ' Dad this Blaine, Blaine this is my dad'

Blaine held his hand out to Burt 'Nice to meet you sir, Kurt has told me a lot about you'

Burt chuckled and firmly shook Blaines hand before he sat back down 'Yes i'm sure when you two are together he can't stop talking about me, sit down, you must be exhausted after working all day.'

Blaine glances at Kurt before he takes a seat on the couch 'Um yeah its nothing i'm not used too' Blaine chuckled nervously wiping his hands on his pants.

Teddy comes crashing into the living room and clambers himself onto Blaines lap 'Grandad! why are you stealing Blaine? Grandma hasn't even met him yet?'

Carole follows Teddy into the room holding a cup of coffee and places it on the coffee table in-front of Blaine ''I'm right here Ted, don't worry' she chuckles ruffling the boys hair gently. She then holds her hand out to Blaine 'I'm Carole, its lovely to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you with the rate these two talk about you.'

Kurt who is standing in the kitchen doorway starts to turn red 'Um Ted? Why don't you come help me with dinner? Let Blaine relax huh?'

Blaine smiles and winks at Kurt 'It's okay, I haven't seen him in a while and i'm sure you have got lots to tell me about starting Kindergarten' he says tickling Teddy's stomach. 

Kurt stands in the kitchen putting together a salad to go with the lasagna for dinner.

Carole walks up behind him plucking a slice of tomato from the bowl and eating it 'He seems really sweet, Teddy is enamoured by him' she chuckles

Kurt nodded 'Yeah Teddy loves him' he said absent mindedly.

'And so do you?' Carole says with a raised eyebrow.

'What?!' Kurt said whipping round to look at Carole 'What? No! I mean it's so early, we haven't been together that ling and i don't, I' Kurt sighed and his shoulders slumped 'Is it that obvious?'

Carole chuckled and put her hands on his arms 'Yes, but not as obvious as it is while looking at him. That man looks at you like you have hung the moon for him.'

Kurt sighs and looks at his feet.

'Hey' Carole says pushing him to sit down at the table, she pushes the door shut slightly to give them some privacy 'Answer something for me?' she says taking the seat next to him and grabbing hold of his hand 'Turn the situation around, if it had been you that had passed away, would you want Aaron to be sad and wallow forever? To never move on and find love again?'

Kurt shook his head 'Of course not, I'd want him to be happy and bring Teddy up to be as loved as possible!'

Carole nodded with a smile 'Then you need to do the same, Let that man love you and love him just as much in return'


End file.
